1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing a molded article such as household electrical ware parts or automobile parts. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing a press working operation, an insert molding operation and a shearing operation in a synchronous manner, to produce a molded article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a molded article is produced using a press device, a stationary plate is closed relative to a movable plate so as to perform a press working operation relative to a metal sheet, whereby the sheet material may be cut or deformed plastically into a predetermined shape. Such a press working operation is continuously performed relative to the sheet material
The sheet material on which the press working operation has been performed is severed to produce an intermediate article. Such an intermediate article is transferred for example by an operator to an insert molding machine and then manually supplier to the insert molding machine. A plastic resin is charged into a cavity so as to perform an insert molding operation, to produce a molding or molded article in which the intermediate article of metal and plastic are integrated.